


Egoverse of my own (configurations of humanoid)

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antistache, Danti - Freeform, Dantistache - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Superjackieboyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid
Summary: I've decided the names of these don't need to be serious and poetic all the time so eh.





	1. The beginning

"Dark, I am afraid that I am unable to complete this task as my functions limit me."

Dark heard googles words echo over in his head, displeased he may even need outside help for his goals. He straightened himself up once he heard movement from inside the house and next to him Wilford muttered an 'about time.'

The door was opened by a man wearing a cap backwards, his hoodie was covered in hairs and his eyes had slight bags. Chase, if Dark remembered correctly.

"Come in," Chase said sheepishly, "you can hand the umbrella up here. . .-"

"-Wilford." The larger man offered.

"Yes, I'll go and tell Marvin we have guests. Have a seat." And with that Chase hurried off. Dark and Wilford sat down on the sofa and looked around.

"Homely place." Wil stated, observing a photo of six smiling faces, Dark hummed in response, "are you sure he's here, the place feels empty."

"I hope so."

Chase walked back in followed by a man with wavy pale green hair, he wore a cat mask and a cloak and they moved to the other sofa, nudging a pile of blankets until it sat up and revealed that there had in fact been a whole body there.

"Hey Robster, could you go hang around with Schneep and make sure he stops working soon." Chase asked in a soft, almost fatherly tone.

The pale man nodded, his white eyes glossy as if blind but he still stood up and meandered off. Marvin and Chase sat on the now vacant sofa.

"I'd hazard a guess that you two are Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier." Marvin stated, sipping tea from a cup that he hadn't brought in with him.

"Just Dark will suffice." He tried not to show his hatred of the name too strongly, but having a full name that linked him to that man, wasn't something the being enjoyed.

"Well then, Dark,what brings you?"

"I wish to ask a favour of Anti."

At that Marvin lost composure for a moment, his tea cup clattering noisily against the saucer he held, before setting them both down. Chase gave Marvin a look of concern.

"You've missed him by two days." Marvin said, "it was unfortunate that it came to it but he was unstable. A danger to the collection. We, . . had to ask him to leave."

Dark chewed the inside of his mouth, blinking slowly and giving no external reaction. He noted Chase was rubbing his left wrist, a nervous tick perhaps.

"Are you able to find him?"

"I can, although he never lingers for long."

"Do it."

Marvin looked offended to have been ordered by Dark, but placed his right palm over his left wrist and closed his eyes, mouthing some form of incantation. The other three watched and waited, Chase shifting uncomfortably next to Marvin whilst Dark sat stoic still and Wil remained relaxed back into the couch.

"He is in town, in the ally next to the butchers."

Dark stood up, giving his thanks and flashing a smile before heading for the door. As a general courtesy he didn't tend to transport himself into or out of other peoples spaces.

"Promise me one thing."

Dark turned to face Marvin who had now stood, he raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"You don't intend upon harming him."

"No, we don't."

And with that Dark and Wilford stepped out into the night, before promptly blending with the shadows then disappearing altogether.

Chase put a hand on Marvin's shoulder as he looked out the door.

"Its okay, he'll be fine. I know you didn't agree when we said he couldn't stay, but he really wasn't right."

"I'm responsible for him. I helped him be."

Chase nodded and closed the door for the magician, before bringing him into a hug.

\---

Dark and Wil watched into the ally as a Glitching mass of green chuntered to itself. It was visibly a man with the same build as all the other septics, but his limbs were constantly moving, pulling at his hair, fingers dragging down his face or neck, hugging his chest, flailing in the open air. And all the time, arguing.

"We can't go back they didn't want us- we were Marvin's own, we're part of the col- damn the collection they abandoned us, couldn't handle us- he created- he only made us this shell to live in, nothing more- what if he dislikes his creations- Robbie!"

Dark took a step forward and cleared his throat. The movement stopped and the man was now stood straight, and unsettlingly still, facing Dark, mocking Darks posture by having his arms behind his back. But his head was tilted to the side.

"What do they want from us?" He hissed to himself, "- Direct the question." It ordered himself, before straightening his head and looking Dark in the eyes, "Can I help you or are you just passing?"

"Anti, I've heard you're somewhat a technology expert. Unfortunately my own experts are. . . limited by their functions. I would like to request your help."

"Help in what?"

"Accessing things."

Anti seemed to pause, then he was facing away from Dark and muttering again, before snapping back to mimicking Darks posture.

"Well?"

"Will I be given anything in return."

"Do you wish for anything?"

"Accommodation, and a promise you won't turn on me."

"What sort of bedding do you prefer?"

"Hammock."

"I will make some arrangements, presuming you're onboard."

"Do w- I look like I've anything else to be doing?"

"I suppose not, consider it done."

And just as the first two had appeared, the now three left. Although Dark felt that perhaps he was hasty with his decision, there was defiantly something odd with the septics.


	2. Anti's creation

i-don-t-believe: A question, why was anti speaking to himself? Does he hear voices?

\---  
Years and years ago Marvin was still around. He's the first septic. Back then, having powers like his could get you killed, executed and so forth, it was a thin line between gods prophet and witch. People feared the devil and thought anyone who was capable and as gifted as Marvin would be slaughtered.

Marvin, therefore, lived away from humans, and took company with odd entities, doing favours and keeping away from any being that may cause him danger.

This of curse doesn't explain Anti at all. To be truthful Marvin wasn't sure what the things were, but they talked as a collective, and had no body. Marvin couldn't tell how many energies there were, but they wanted a body, one that wouldn't rot, one that would adapt with time, one that could last as long as them.

It took Marvin an age to work on such demands, the body was a work to be praised, and when they finally inhabited it, they finally chose a name to refer to themselves within the vessel.

The name eventually devolved to 'Anti'.

The way they describe themselves is that sometimes they feel that they're working well enough, in sync and able to use 'he' and 'I' but often not. They were a bunch of tiny spirits, but not spirits or souls, or anything really. Unable to control a vessel alone and so they operated together. It was unclear how many of them there were, whether there were only seven of them, or thirty odd, but they had worked together so long that their emotions were for all of them. They only spoke out loud due to the noise in the head.

Anti is a rather confusing being, even to themselves, their constant adaptation having stopped at the age of technology, or at least slowed. Marvin had done a very good Job though, and although he never created a full body from scratch ever again, he was still a creator and collector, and Anti was his fondest friend.


	3. Anti gets an upgrade

Anti had gotten good at disguising themselves, they had avoided Bedlam's cells in all its years of operation, they could avoid public mental units now. It was a simple case of changing the 'We' to 'I' of having a goal before encountering people, only letting one speak. Anti was fine, and for the longest time only Marvin knew that they were multiple, and why they shouted and muttered, why they stumbled and pulled their hair, why they glitches and spun. Only Marvin knew when it was too loud in the head and when Anti needed time alone.

Anti no longer had Marvin.

Anti was in a hammock, in the utility room of some form of business HQ. Having his hammock near the boiler was too warm, having it over the washing machine added external noise on top of the constant internal static of voices, anywhere else was freezing. Anti missed his attic, it was cozy, and away from any disturbances. 

The work Dark had asked them to do wasn't difficult, but they had already dragged out a days task to almost a week. As soon as they was done Dark would probably ask them to leave. They hadn't promised accommodation forever after all.

Anti would be wise to leave the collection alone for a while. Marvin would want them back, they were always Marvin's favorite in the collection. Robbie would want them back, but Robbie's vote was only honorary, Robbie wasn't like them after all. Marvin could have all the influence he wished but his vote meant nothing if the others opposed.

Anti got up out of their hammock and glitched to the kitchen, some of them humming and the others humming back in a way that would be as impossible as singing a layered duet for anyone else, but Anti had figured they could do it regardless. Anti picked out some quick snacks to eat before moving to what was their designated laptop.

They had left it in the kitchen as it was easier, and they didn't have to exist with Darks watchful gaze, or the googles demands for a pristine workplace. Or as pristine as they could get when their yellow unit had an infestation of ivy jamming its hardware.

Anti looked at the laptop and considered completing the task. Eyes heavy from restless nights of moving the hammock to try and find the ideal spot. Their hands posed to type and although their fingers made the Glitching motions of typing, their fingers didn't reach the keyboard.

"We can stall, one more day- we have been stalling for six, Dark might have hired a human that could do it in this time- we need the s- We have a reputation!" Anti yanked their hair, "Stop hurting us! We know both sides- why won't we let us finish- we can't- what is the worst that could happen to us!- sound like a deck of hearts, 'what's the worst that could happen to us'- the worst is that we are lost, belonging no where- we don't belong here either were part of the set- left wrist- the collection be damned- we are part of.- stop avoiding the task- deck of diamonds, shriveled objective based- we can't keep arguing, its bad for the vessel!"

And in that moment the vessels fingers hit the keyboard and Anti glared at the laptop, then tapped a few keys.

"We must- we are braver than ourselves. . . - we are built to outlive, we shall go on."

They picked the laptop up and glitched to outside of Dark's office, they had learnt that glitch in inside would be at the risk of impalement. Then they knocked. Hearing a call from inside the office they stepped in, closing the door behind them. Dark was sat at his desk, with Wilford sat on the corner of it, they had clearly been in deep conversation and were now both facing Anti.

"Well?" Dark asked.

"I've done it, all the data and information you asked for is on this laptop." they responded, passing it over when Dark leant forward and held his arm out. Dark opened the laptop and looked through several of the files.

"Thank you. I will come back to you once I have looked over this properly."

They nodded, mouth too dry to respond, and left, taking this as a dismissal from at least Dark's office. 

Anti returned to the utility room, taking down their hammock and blankets and making a nest of them by the boiler, all whilst muttering to themselves.

"What now, we may be of no more assistance- we don't want to assist the walking corpse anyway- we were promised Accommodation and that we wouldn't be turned on. - easily twisted words.- We don't wa- we will live! We whine like a child but we must live, we will outlive the rotting one and his underlings."

Anti nodded to themselves, placing a blanket on the boiler so that if didn't burn them upon contact, before then huddling up to it. Eventually falling asleep. 

"Anti, rise and shine." They groaned, opening their eye and peering up, then open the other eye too. Looming over them was Wil who looked all too cheery to be waking them up.

"Don't sleep on the floor Anti, it really would be bad for your bones. Plus, the stone just saps the warmth out of you."

"Is that why you woke me up?" They asked, stretching their vessel out as they stood up.

"No, no, Darky has sent me to help you relocate your hammock."

"Where to? I was planning on going behind greggs."

"What? No, no no no, we're not kicking you out. Dark thinks you have potential and wishes for more of your help, I'm just moving you to the guest room which will be much more comfortable."

"How long does he want ou- my help for?"

"Until Google figures out how to press the 'I am not a robot button'." Wilford replied, grinning. 

"So the foreseeable future."

"Just abouts, feel free to make yourself comfy."

Anti stepped into the room Wilford showed them to, and by the time they turned around to thank him Wil was gone and their hammock was somehow hung up. Not that it mattered as Anti flopped onto the bed and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the names of these don't need to be serious and poetic all the time so eh.


	4. Good and Evil: Moral dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-don-t-believe: So what’s the story with anti here? What makes him the Malicious Gamer? Or is he even ‘evil’ at al?

When the septics first started living together, Marvin and Anti were a mystery to the others, they clearly went back, but how far was another matter. Now Chase, having being kicked out of his house by Stacey had needed a home and had gone to live with his friend Henrik for a while, Henrik was already housing JJ, who was trying to get back into acting and comedy, which he considered a difficult task for a mute in this day and age, but fortunately he was happy go lucky. Henrik was also housing Jackie, who was around enough for conversations, but seemed to vanish at a moments notice.

Now obviously it's not clear how Marvin and Anti joined them, in fact, as far as they all remember it was Chase who had made friends with Marvin and roughly a month later went to visit Marvin's apartment only to find Marvin and his roommate in distress over an eviction notice. Chase at this point, had never met Anti, odd of a name as it were, but he had heard of him, upon meeting Anti, he wasn't sure of him, talking directly to Anti seemed okay, he just had what seemed like a slight stutter, where he changed his words midway through speaking. However, he seemed to mutter to himself a lot.

Chase had gone back to Henrik's feeling pretty miserable for Marvin, but although he wanted to help, offering it would ultimately be unfair to Henrik, a point he explained to the doctor when he saw Chase's expression.

Henrik did earn a stable income, it was just that such an income wasn't paid to support four grown men, Chase was still working on YouTube and Henrik had patient faith in both him and JJ, Who worked part time in a café so he was still contributing. Jackie however, seemed to be the slacking member of the household, or at least to Chase and JJ.

Henrik however, had set many a broken limb for him and listened to the tales of Superjackieboyman, rolling his eyes to the point of muscle memory. He always warned Jackie that one of these days he wouldn't be able to make the right choice, but for whatever reason, Jackie was sure the day wouldn't come.

Now obviously when Chase told him of this problem Henrik started hoping to find a workaround. Henrik was a rather self sacrificing person, always helping fix other people's problems before addressing his own or letting himself rest. He had asked Chase if they made any income, to which Chase seemed unsure, and so he accompanied him to visit Marvin the next day.

Marvin had also seemed a bit uncomfortable being asked, he said he sometimes sold people things he had made, although he was rather vague on what. He also said Anti took jobs and was paid per job, but unfortunately none recently were nearby and waisting money on travel was not ideal.

Henrik eventually just asked for some bank statements, and took them home to look over.

Within the next three days the attic was cleared out and Anti and Marvin moved in up there. Henrik wasn't sure what Anti was paid to do, but the input helped none the less, as it turned out, Marvin just sold odd bits of craft online, do it was no wonder they had struggled.

Months down the line from this, everyone had supposedly settled, Chase's YouTube was actually stable, or as stable as it could be. JJ was still unable to find any stage career, but the café was fine for him, and Marvin was a little more open with the others regarding his magic. 

Jackie, however, still was a rather solo person, still appearing at odd times with make up covering a black eye or a graze on his arm. More recently, Jackie had been concerned over a string of murders in the area, however, once looked into, the style was similar to other cases that had been picked up on, the only difference was the killer was less careless. Some were just cold killings, others the body had been mutilated after death. The most chilling ones however, were ones that happened behind closed doors of abandoned locations, the victims had been tortured, then given their deaths as an act of mercy.

Jackie was on the search for the monster who had done such a thing. The fact he found it that night was purely luck. However, it was a rather rotten and twisted luck.

The warehouse was rather wide and cold inside, concrete floor, corregated metal walls and roofing, with metal beams supporting the structure. Any of the original equipment had long since been removed and pigeons had started to nest there.

On the floor, Jackie could see a man tied to a chair, with a table behind him, both of which looked like they had been dragged in, presumably by the being that was waltzing around with a knife.

The fact that he was humming sickened Jackie to the stomach, someone could enjoy this like it were a walk through the park. He watched the man move things on his desk around, then remove the gag from the man's mouth, holding a blade to his throat and muttering something, straightening up when the man nodded.

Jackie dropped down just in time to stop any injury happening to the man, but realised it a fatal mistake when the other just moved the knifes aim and plunged it into his throat instead.

"You know it's rude to interrupt someones work, causes them to rush and become sloppy."

The tone was almost conversational and Jackie didn't have a respons, the whole situation spiraled downward as his reality shifted, "Anti?"

"Well, now at least we know each others work and pass times. Anything heroic or dramatic to say before you try to kill me?"

"I- you killed him."

"if you've found me here you know it's more than just him. I don't always get to pick who myself, but that's fine."

"Anti, that's not something to do or take lightly, it's wrong, you're a monster."

"Jackie. You can't think that anyone is ever purely good. There's always going to be a little bit of evil- something that leaves them teatering on the edge of the long plunge to hell-" Antivs eyes seemed to widen in a feral and maddened joy and Jackie shuddered, he had heard Anti mutter to himself like this before, but watching him almost embrace it was frightening "Our work should be considered a favour, an art- we make their final moments unbearable and so if they end up in hell after that then they truly deserved to die- not that the concepts of hell of heaven are even remotely real Jackie but think about it." Anti strode over to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder, causing the vigilante to shudder before Anti began circling him, "Even you have flaws, evils. Pride perhaps? The other think it's sloth but how could it be? You're out here being such a good boy and protecting everyone, they don't know your life is on the line do they?- What will you say when we get home, 'Anti's evil, he's insane, you must understand' " Anti mocked, not giving Jackie a chance to speak.

"Or are you going to kill us?" they asked, standing in front of the hero and spreading their arms out, making their chest a target, faking a saddened, pouting expression , "Go on. Here's your chance, rid the world of my evil. Marvin would probably be the only one to mourn us- he worked so hard on this body for us."

Anti stood there a moment longer, closing their eyes to truly give Jackie a chance, before opening them, grin splitting back across his face.

"Well then, see you later Jackie."

And with that they were gone.

Jackie avoided Anti from then on, and Anti didn't share Jackie's identity, it was a move Jackie made himself, perhaps to stop Anti from making it. Jackie now was very aware that the household ran on blood money, it was ironic to anyone with a twisted humour, Henrik made money saving lives, Anti made money ending them.

Anti made Jackie uneasy and he was the first to vote when Anti needed to go. Whether Marvin cared or not, Anti made his skin crawl, although it was evil to with ill upon someone, Jackie wished something would stop Anti, which just proved their point further.

To some degree everyone is evil, Anti was ridding the world of evil as well as good.


	5. Called a Glitch

Wilford wasn't regarded as the most observent by other ilpier's, for a fact Google most of all thought him to be as dumb as a daisy before a lawnmower. Unaware of the danger it could be in if it stood too tall. Bim, although loyal to Wilford, thought the same, saying that the Jim's faith in him didn't count as they'd follow Wilford to hell and back and still be excitable puppies.

Dark however, had known Wil for much longer, and the parts of him that had known of Wil even longer, knew just how keen he could be. Wil's mental state although, meant that he seemed to notice things and order them, in a different line of importance to most others. 

Now, the more observent of Ego's had noted Anti's tenancy for muttering, Google had actually asked Bing to email Chase about it, only for Chase to say that Marvin was likely to know why, but no one else. Dark had decided that it didn't affect the quality of work and so he left it at that. Wilford, however, had neither the patience or real care of what applied as a rude question. He would apologise if something upset someone, but if you don't ask you never know. 

So with that in mind, Wilford went searching for Anti. Now Anti had been at the Ipliers location for just over two months now and Wilford was starting to get good at predicting where he would be, however, When Anti wasn't sat in the kitchen he supposed that perhaps he wasn't that good.

Anyone with sense however would simply call it using knowledge of where people usually are to find them, rather than 'predict' which really skews the meaning, but arguing with Wilford is mostly pointless and on some occasions deadly. Most left him to it.

Wilford waited in the kitchen for Anti, he had to return seeing as his laptop was here, although, after five minutes of waiting however, he noticed that the screen of the laptop was moving as if someone were sat at it.

"Golly, Anti's laptop has a virus. Best go and tell him." 

Wilford turned to leave when he heard a giggle, one that was unmistakably Anti's. Looking back at the screen he thought he caught a glimpse of Anti's face, stepping closer to the laptop the image reappeared in front of all the browsers.

"You really think that I would let anything damage my stuff. Especially some mediocre virus?"

"You're inside the laptop."

"My vessels most recent adaptation, I've called myself many things but the most recent is 'glitch'. I like it, Marvin did a very good job all those years ago."

"Marvin?"

"A story for another time."

"You can go inside computers."

"Duh. Why'd you think i was so good at computer stuff, like all the hacking Dark has me do." 

"Because it was a skill of yours?" Wilford responded dumbly, hearing Anti laugh. He then stepped back as he watched Antis form emerge from the screen, pulling himself out.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty stable today Wil, you of all would understand. Hows about we go and get some ice cream."

Wilford thought that was a great idea. It was only whilst laying in bed later that he realised he forgot to ask about the muttering at all. Either way, he supposed he had learnt something new.


	6. Lampshade theory

Quite often stories don't form in chronological order. Truth be told neither did the one I hope to tell here, however, I do hope to be able to write stuff often, and so it may require me to not wait for the ideas to arrive in story time line order, but to write them as they come. Which will be as confusing for you as for me. Hopefully though, the writing will still be enjoyable.

Now, some time after Anti moved to the Ipliers headquarters he managed to start dating both Wilford and Dark, quite the feat but they did go well together. This was no longer than two years after, but no shorter than four months, pin it where you will, more likely the earlier end of the scale.

Many of the Ipliers, as mentioned before, had noticed Anti's tendency for muttering, however it wasn't until this stage that they considered telling anyone other than Marvin, and even then, the thought of non acceptance was a looming shadow.

Anti had gone to Marvin first of all for some advice, They felt that they should tell the septics first of all due to the duration that they had known them. Luckily, Dark and Wilford had come with them so they didn't have to worry about saying it twice.

"Are you okay Anti?" Marvin asked, they were sat up in the magicians room, an odd place filled with all sorts of plants, crystals, candles, and vials, with old books open on the desk. The the room itself was rather messy, but it screamed Marvin. 

"We're too loud, and scared- we've been doing so well at functioning we've felt like 'I', what if this makes us unstable - they deserve to know."

"I can talk or take over if you wish." Marvin took Anti's left hand, rubbing his thumb over Anti's wrist. Anti looked down at their wrist and then back up.

"We should do it ourselves."

"Do you want to go downstairs yet?"

"Yeah."

Anti got up, their form glitching too much for Marvin to continue to hold onto. The two went downstairs, catching the attention of some of the egos sat in the living room.

"About time," Jackie commented, "you two have been up there long enough you'd think you were up to something." Jackie teased, but then paused at how serious Anti's facial expression. He still remembered clearly what Anti was capable of, the other Septics may be back on good grounds with him since he started only visiting every now and again, but he wasn't as forgiving. 

Anti stood in one spot shuffling for a moment before speaking, "I need to tell you all something because i shouldn't hide what I am anymore."

He paused, awaiting a witty comment before continuing to address peoples shoes. "Its just, Marvin made this body for me but im not an I if you get it- no no no, this is not working,- lampshade theory - yes, okay, right, so like, you guys, your soul and consciousness is like, one lightbulb and your body is like, a light shade- we're like, a bunch of fairy lights and alone we wouldn't generate enough light for the lampshade so we stick together but we've stuck together that long that our emotions and thoughts mingle and we mostly feel like an I but sometimes we get unstable and its loud and-"

Anti cut off when Marvin took his wrist, Marvin immediately let go again and Anti looked up, the room contained a mixture of confused and surprised expressions. Then, to their surprise, Robbie got up, waddled up and hugged them. They hugged their brother back and tried to hold it together, whispering Robbie a thank you before glitching away.

\---

"Anti?"

He supposed glitching to their shared room was predictable but Dark and Wilford had found him incredibly quickly. He sighed and pulled the blanket further around him.

"Dark, We're sorry, we should have told you- it was deceptive of us- this changes a lot doesn't it?"

Anti heard Dark sigh and felt him sit next to him only guessing this as when the other person sat on the other side of him the bed dipped a little further.

"It does, and I would have preferred you told us before." Dark said, Anti waited for Dark to continue, hoping they hadn't ruined this. "but, this does not change your personality or any of our feelings I should hope."

Anti looked over at Dark, he looked rather sincere, but then again he always did when it came to serious personal matters. Anti didn't want to have to deal with a serious mood right then, they just wanted physical reassurance. 

Anti reached out and touched Darks face, "Have we ever told you how pretty you are- pretty boyfriend - we love you."

Darks face broke into a smile and he put a hand over Anti's, taking their hand from his face and holding it between his own hands. Anti felt Wilford wrap his arms around their side and hug them.

"Nothing to say about me then Anti? I'm hurt."

Anti smiled, leaning into Wilfords hold, "You are very comfy- big pillow, we love you- comfy emotionally also- thank you."

"So, do me and Dark refer to you as 'They' or 'He'?"

Anti thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Either works."

"Okie Dokie." Wilford let Anti go and got up, "Now, we've had an emotional afternoon, sho how's about I get some snacks and we have a pajama afternoon."

"If you get anything on these sheets."

"Darkling, honestly, it can be sorted, lets have a nice afternoon okay?"

"Of course."


	7. Soul Bound

Now, since I've established that things are no longer chronological I've really thrown things out of whack. Just know that this is rather early on in Dark, Anti, and Wil's relationship, and that it definitely occurred before Anti told them of his lampshade theory.

Now Dark was obviously observent of power dynamics and relationships, being a manipulator, but the first time he went and visited the Septics as Anti's partner rather than on business terms, he really got to watch how they worked.

The three of them were sat on the sofa in the septics living room, Anti listening to Robbie tell him things that have happened whilst hes been away. Robbie using signs along with his talking so that he can be easily understood. 

What had surprised Dark is that Anti was signing back, when Robbie got up to go and fetch something he asked the glitch about it.

"Well, we have to know it to understand Jamie, so everyone in the household took a few lessons together. It also helped Robster with his communication."

"Why hasn't Jackie come to say hello?" Wil pondered. 

"He doesn't like me." and that was that.

Dark noticed during conversation over Dinner that Dr Schneeplestien and Marvin tended to lead the conversation. The other Septics joined in too but there seemed to be a sort of respect for the two.

Schneep was obvious, he was a rather sensible person and had an air of responsibility around him. Dark, however, couldn't put a finger on why Marvin lead, he knew sometimes being very old didn't make you wise, the Jim's being a prime example, yet the septics listened to him.

Dark ended up pondering it for most of the meal and it was still on his mind as him and Anti waited for Wil to get into his pajamas back at their room that night. He sat himself up and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Say, Anti?" The other gave a hum in acknowledgement, "How come Marvin has such a sway over your... Old household?"

"Technically, its Schneeps household."

"That doesn't Answer my question."

Anti huffed, and then thought it over, "Me and Marvy moved in there a couple years ago due to Marvin catching Chase, although they still deny feelings for each other. The thing is, W- I'm soul bound to Marvin because he made this vessel." Anti rubbed his face a little, "Marvin is like, really old and he's met lots of souls however some souls like, move onto new bodies once their old one dies."

"As in reincarnation?" Dark asked, an eyebrow raised.

" 'suppose so, for like, Schneeplestien it was that Marvin saved him in a past life, causing the soul to recognise him and unlocking a lot of memories and weird stuff. Same with JJ, he almost died from a silent movie stunt."

"And what about Jackie and Chase?"

"Jackie got in a rough fight, he hates the soul bind though, doesn't trust Marvin because Marvin brought me along."

"Chase?"

"His wife left him near to when we moved in... He wasn't in a good place."

Anti left it at that but Dark nodded and Wilford said a little 'oh'.

"So its out of fear due to being bound?"

"I hope not, its more thanks for saving them,... At least I hope." 

"Schneeplestien and James don't seem afraid of him now Dark." Wilford pointed out, moving into bed with them.

"Schneep isn't afraid of much," Anti stated, shrugging, "and Jamie's a sweetheart. He trusts too easily if anything."

"Robbie?"

"He's not Marvin's doing."

"No?"

"W- I'd like to go to sleep now."

Dark nodded, that was the conversation over, Wilford turned onto his side and pulled Anti close. "Sleep well Anti, Dark, I love you."

Dark and Anti muttered their responses, Dark staying on his back rather than cuddling up to the pair. Adjusting the pillow for his neck, and listening to Anti's breathing until he was sure Anti was asleep.

It had taken Anti a while to fall asleep. Dark supposed the questioning can't have been nice.

Dark fell asleep some time after the clock in the hall chimed quater past one. Fully aware the septics weren't as cheery as he thought.


	8. Searching

Dark stood behind Anti, massaging his shoulders and no doubt a sly grin across his face. Wilford stood next to Anti, letting Dark have his moment.  
"The man in the next room housed him for some time. I'm sure we can convince him to help us." Dark purred, Wilford rolled his eyes, Dark really was in a good mood. "Unfortunately he has a confidentially policy." 

"So you want us to convince him? Can we have our knife."

"We today Anti?" Wilford looked over at them, eyebrow raised. 

"We're feeling stable, but yeah." 

"Okie dokie."

Dark placed a knife in Anti's palm and stepped back. "You two have your fun but do not kill him untill I say." Dark made a pointed glare at both of them, "Understood?"

The two nodded and the warehouse door opened, Wilford noted the shadows along the floor, Dark really was being dramatic today. Anti walked forward, in the room was a man of his late 30's, mouth gagged by a cloth and arms and legs bound to a chair. Wilford watched his boyfriend glitch up to the man and tap him on the cheek, making a faux attempt at waking him up before slapping him across the face.

The man's eyes flared open and he immediately started talking, presumably grovelling, through the gag. Wilford walked closer, leaving Dark to watch at a distance, he looked down at the man, Anti's excitement persistent from the corner of his eye.

"Do us all a favour and shut up," he drawled, "You know, we're only here for the nitty gritty answers and then you'll be free."  
Wilford pulled the gag out only to have the man spit at him, disgusting.

"Free to what? You will probably let it kill me." The man gestured to Anti.

Anti went to open his mouth and Wilford gave him a 'not now' look, though it probably seemed like more of a glare. Wilford looked back at the man, pulling himself a chair from behind the thin air and sitting down on it. He then waited for Dark to walk up before he began.

"Now, a little birdie told me you housed an old friend of mine a while ago, say, about a month. Probably goes by 'Mark' or if he's really feeling treacherous, 'Damien'. He looks like this." Wilford pulled a photo out of his pocket, showing him.

The man to his credit, tried to keep a straight face, but he was unpractised. "I hold a strict confidentiality level and will not-"

"He recognised the name Damien. I'm sure the photo was also a memory boost."

"Thank you Darkling."

Dark nodded and addressed the man, "What dates exactly were the ones you housed him?"

"That's confidential, you already seem to have a grasp anyway. It's also none of your-" the man stopped as the tip of Anti's knife was pressed up against his neck, it felt like a pin prick and sure enough the man felt a small drop of blood roll down his neck.

Anti grinned, "Feel how sharp our knife is and reconsider, please, we would hate to have to dirty it."

"It's a nice suit you've got," Dark mentioned, offhand, "Where did you get it?"

"It was personally tailored, please remove the knife."   
The man said, acutely aware of each bob of his throat.

"Please tell us the dates we asked for." Anti retorted, mimicking the man's desperate tone.

The man looked around frantically, nodding slightly. "He booked a week before and was in my care between the nineteenth and twenty-eighth."

Anti grinned, not moving the knife until Dark took hold of their elbow and guided it away. Wilford stood up, looking over to Dark.

"Were there any specific re-"

"Hey!"

The trio froze, looking towards the entrance. There stood a figure, clad in red Spandex fists ready to go. Anti growled and Wilford, much to Darks relief, took it upon himself to restrain them with a hug from behind.  
"Jackie, how nice of you to join. I'm right in assuming this is one of your hero patrols. I do hope nothing here warrants your attention."

Jackie shuddered as Dark slipped into that double layer voice, but held his ground. Looks like Anti had found partners as manic and evil as he was.  
"Release the man."

"Mayhaps, you've gotten the wrong image. He was simply telling us the location of a dear friend, and then he would be on his way." Anti let out a giggle at that and Dark scowled, before turning his attention back to Jackie. "Why don't you come over and I'll tell you about our guest."

"Why don't I punch you now?"

Dark raised an eyebrow and allowed his aura to flair before pulling it back under control. Jackie mentally cursed and walked over, feeling horrible and pathetic under the captured man's pleading gaze.  
"Our guest here owns a very successful hotel, he charges very high prices. Which is no wonder, considering the people he houses." Dark looked over Jackie's expression, "Law breakers, traitors, runaways, and our dear friend who we've been trying to locate."

"Yeah, but you g-"

"You're still not getting it are you Jackie." Anti butted in. Dark looked over and Wilford whispered something to Anti and he relaxed back. Dark smoothed down his suit before continuing.

"You really do have the moral compass of a child. The world isn't black and white, and sometimes, you have to take things into your own hands.- Just like he did when he framed Wil for his own murder!" Darks Shell snapped back into place and Wilford frowned, Jackie really had thrown a spanner in the works. Dark had been happy earlier.

"Jackie, can we just ask one more titchy question of him and then I'm sure you can take this lovely gentleman home."

Jackie looked at Wilford, then took a step back. "I'll hold you to that."

"Thank you." Dark responded, clearly displeased, but trying to remain civil. He then turned back to the man, tilting his head slightly. "Did he tell you and specifics of where he was heading next, or anything really that would help us, you see we really do miss him."

"I did ask out of curiosity," he started, Dark raised an eyebrow. "He said he had to retrieve something, that he was heading north, but not far- that's all I know, I swear."

Dark nodded and looked at Wilford, Jackie blinked and the trio were gone, with only the faint smell of bubblegum in the air. He stepped forward and started undoing the man's bonds.  
"Do you need help returning home?"

"I have favours I can call in. I never want to see you or your twisted friends again."

Jackie stepped back, then nodded. Leaving.

He had let Anti get away with it, again. One day Anti would do something catastrophic, the blood would be on his hands.


	9. Black and White morality

Jackie stayed in bed all day. He didn't know if it were to think or for self care or just to be alone. He looked at the window occasionally but it was just a reminder he should be out there.  
He knew where Anti lived, and by extension Dark and Wilford. He could arrest them.

'you can't think anyone is ever purely good'

'moral compass of a child'

'the world isn't black and white'

Who were they to give him life lessons. Saying things like that doesn't excuse their actions. He could hold them accountable, he could stop them.  
He thought back to the whirling shadows Dark wrapped himself in, and how he seemed to just tuck them away until needed, as if they had a mind of their own but he bent them to his will. That power terrified Jackie. He didn't know much on Wilford, but he carried a gun with him, he knew that much. He had seen it in the back of Wilford's trousers sometimes. He didn't know much on Wilford, but he followed Dark.  
Anti, he knew some bits on them, they glitched and spiraled with their knives like a dance. One that Jackie needed to stop, he had to stop Anti, and Dark, and Wilford.  
He could stop them right?

Someone knocked on Jackie's door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sighed.

"Jackie? You in there dude? No one's seen you all day." Chase, great. It's not that he didn't like Chase but sometimes the way he acted like Marvin's lapdog really annoyed him.

Jackie couldn't find the effort to roll over or talk. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Jackie? Dude, I don't want to barge in there." Chase said, "We didn't see you at dinner last night and Henrik said that you were probably out. No one's seen you since yesterday dude, we're worried."

Jackie turned his head to the door, as if it would somehow convey a message to Chase, he wasn't sure if the message would be 'fuck off' or 'leave' or just, 'I'm fine' but it didn't reach as Chase knocked again.

"If I don't hear proof of your existence soon I will come in there."

Jackie sighed and kicked the end of his bed.

"Thanks dude. Dinners in half an hour. Jamie'll bring you some if we don't spot you." And with that Chase's footsteps walked away.


	10. In the Garden maze

Over time, Dark noticed that for all their energy and muttering, Anti became almost a comforting buzz in the background when they were in the room. If they weren't muttering they were shifting about, or tapping something, or drumming their fingers.

Dark much preferred the muttering as it tended to reveal their surface thoughts in the moment. However both were useless in meetings as they tended to distract or annoy the other egos. So the compromise was that Anti could sit in their laptop, that way they couldn't be heard tapping, they could mute and unmute their muttering when needed.

But with all this in mind, Dark was very worried when he found Anti one day out in Bim's garden maze, unmoving, just soaking in the sun.

Dark went and sat on a bench nearby, Anti didn't move. Eventually he cleared his throat and from where they lay in the grass, Anti rolled their head over to look at Dark, blinking slowly and smiling. Like a cat, content to be. Dark supposed if he suggested Anti move that they wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Dropped the suit?"

It was true, Dark had vouched for a short sleeved white shirt and a tie due to the heat. Anti had changed to a tank top, but it was still black, and he was still wearing black skinny jeans.

"Yes. I suggest you wear lighter clothes before you overheat."

Anti did the slow blink again, the grin mocking him. Were they up to something?

"We- I'm fine. Besides, Wilford gave me a lemonade some time ago," Anti's lazy grin turned pointed and eyes maddened, "-and it's not like we can die now, is it!" They then sat back, relaxing back into the lazy posture.

Dark took a beat to recover from the swing in attitude, "I would suppose not, but you do put rather a lot of confidence in Marvin's work."

Anti looked at their left wrist, smiling at the four marks on it. "This body is the cats best work.- We are rather. . . Indebted to him."

Dark peered at the mark. He had seen it on Anti's wrist,and on the wrist of about every septic, in differing variations. However no one explained what they meant. He did note, looking at the marks or scratching them were a nervous tic of a few of the green haired egos, and something about them probably lead back to Marvin.

"Is the tattoo bothering you?" Dark asked, he knew it likely wasn't a tattoo, but it certainly looked like one, so the question was innocent enough.

" 't's not a tattoo Darky, it's a magicians mark. He built this body, I guess it's sorta like a trade mark, with a few additional touches."

"Oh really?" Dark leaned forward, intreagued. Anti however, glitched to a standing position.

"We best go inside before I 'overheat' right? Plus Wilford's bought some chocolate ice cream."

Dark blinked, hiding his disappointment and standing up himself, looping his arm through the others. "He sure does know us well."

"Yeah, he's also on about throwing all of your paperwork away if you don't come to bed tonight."

"I'll take the hint." Dark says, leading them out if the garden maze and back to the overlooming residence, "Thanks for the tip off love."

"No problem. Do I get some of your ice-cream?"

"Mayhaps."


End file.
